


Stockholm Syndrome // l.s

by SincerelyBananas



Category: One Direction
Genre: Available in Wattpad, Fluff, Four Album, HarryIsLouis, Help, I don't know what to add, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Niam Horayne, Rape, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Zerrie Is Real, larry is real, niam is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBananas/pseuds/SincerelyBananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stock·holm syn·drome</p>
<p>noun</p>
<p>feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor.</p>
<p>***<br/>As I walk towards my flat, I sighed heavily. The sky was dark so as my soul, tiny pebbles crunching beneath my feet like the sound of my broken heart. I sighed yet again and heard something broke behind me. I quickly turned around looking everywhere with fear and anxiousness in my eyes, repeating a mantra of ‘nobody’s there, it’s just a stray dog’ over and over again as I feel myself calm down. The tense feeling leaving my body.</p>
<p>I turned around again but was cut off by a hand on my mouth. My eyes widened as I tried to scream for help. But it was no use, the cloth that was used on me was taking effect. As my vision starts to blur and my eye lids began to drop, my breath slowing down. My captor spoke with his rough yet angelic voice that'll make you think that you'll fall in love completely “You’re going to love your new home, Louis Tomlinson. And you're going to love me" I fell with darkness surrounding me and nothing but the sound of my beating heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome // l.s

**Author's Note:**

> Available in Wattpad - HarryIsLouis

**Everybody in the book** : Hello readers!

**L oui** **s** : What they said *giggles*

**Harry** : *fondly looks at Louis* You're so adorable

**Louis** : *blushes* No I'm not

**Harry** : Yes you are.

**Louis** : *huffs* I'm not gonna win, am I?

**Harry** : *shakes head* Nope

**Louis** : Fine then *clears throat* Welcome peasants to our story!

**Harry** : *scolds* Why would you say that to the readers?

**Louis** : *pouts* Niall said I can.

**Niall** : *shocked* I said no such thing to you!

**Louis** : Yes you did *looks at Harry* You believe me, right?

**Harry** : *sighs* I believe you, Boo

**Niall:** *gasps* No fair!

**Louis** : *pokes out tongue* Nothing's fair

**Harry** : *clears throat* We have readers who need to read, you know?

**Louis** : *sheepish* Sorry

**Harry** : *shakes head* It's fine, Boo

**Niall** : *pouts* I feel ganged up.

**Liam** : Ignore those three idiots-

**Harry** : Niall, and Louis: Hey!

**Liam** : *glares* Anyway, do please enjoy the story.

**Everybody in the story** : Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This a rewrite of the book 'Stockholm Syndrome L.S. (Mpreg)' by SincerelyBananas since I actually forgot my password, hehehe. But please enjoy new and edited chapters that I will come (


End file.
